Season 4 (Video Game)
Season 4, re-titled The Walking Dead: Season Four and The Walking Dead: The Final Season, is the fourth and final season of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. It was confirmed at the end of "From The Gallows". It will mark the return of playable protagonist, Clementine, and Alvin Jr. The first episode is set to be released in August 14, 2018. Episodes Cast *Melissa Hutchison as Clementine *Taylor Parks as Alvin Jr. *''TBA'' as Ten *''TBA'' as Violet *''TBA'' as Marlon *''TBA'' as Louis *''TBA'' as Brody Deaths TBA Impacts Season 2 *Clementine will have a missing ring finger on her left hand if she went alone with AJ at the end of "No Going Back". *Clementine will have a scar on her forehead if she went with Kenny at the end of "No Going Back". *Clementine will have a scar on her cheek if she stayed at Wellington at the end of "No Going Back". *Clementine will have AJ inked on her right hand if she stayed with Jane at Howe's Hardware at the end of "No Going Back". Season 3 * Clementine will have Gabe's playing cards if he died in "From The Gallows". (Determinant) * Clementine will have Kenny's hat if she took it from Wellington. (Determinant) In-Game Statistics (To Be Added) Videos The Walking Dead - The Final Season E3 2018 Teaser Trailer The Walking Dead Game Season 4 Pax East Panel NEW Screenshots and Footage Tellltales The Walking Dead Season 4 LEAKED GAMPLAY FOOTAGE Telltale Games' The Walking Dead The Final Season Teaser Trailer Achievements/Trophies (To Be Added) Trivia *Unlike previous seasons that consisted of five episodes each, the final season will consist of only four episodes. *This will be the third season to feature Clementine as a playable character, and the second to have her as the protagonist. *Season 4 will be Clementine's story conclusion, but not specifically the final chapter in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead series, as stated multiple times. *Job said that Season 4 will wrap up Clementine’s story but not The Walking Dead as a whole. **Also stated that the premiere will be in Q2 although new CEO stated that it will release in summer 2018 in an article he answered. **Finally Job said, that there might be some returning characters from Season 1. *It has been confirmed on Telltale Community page, that Gary Whitta is returning to work on The Finale Season. He also wrote Around Every Corner and helped write 400 Days. *Robert Kirkman teases in Issue 175’s Letter Hacks that this season might feature a character with an animal companion for example Shiva and Ezekiel. **This character was revealed to be Marlon, who owns a dog named Rosie as his companion. *The artwork looks similar to the one made for the Game of the Year edition of Season 1. *The Final Season will come with some new features not found in previous games, such as a new over-the-shoulder camera, better combat and a visual overhaul. 4K and HDR support have also been confirmed for compatible devices. It will also be possible to import save data from previous entries in the series. *It is confirmed by a Telltale employee on their forums that the Garcia family will not return for this season. *This is the first season to release on a Nintendo console, namely the Nintendo Switch. It is also rumored that the first two seasons may release on the console as well, but Season 3 is still absent. References Category:Video Game Category:Future Articles Category:Video Game Seasons Category:Season 4 (Video Game) Category:The Walking Dead Category:Seasons Category:Video Game Episodes